exosquadfandomcom-20200213-history
Exosquad Wiki:Manual of Style
This is the Exosquad Wiki Manual of Style. All policies and guidelines on this page must be followed with no exceptions unless otherwise stated below. The purpose of a manual of style is to keep all articles clean and organized throughout the wiki. The manual of style is suppose to help editors maintain a certain level of quality on this wiki. Please read this page carefully and follow the guidelines as closely as possible when editing any page on this wiki. If you would like to suggest changes or additions to these guidelines, please do so on the talk page. Use the methods given below to help ensure the site stays looking crisp, clean, and consistent. Since wiki was edited before this page was created, the Manual of Style may be be changed quite offen to deal with issues that pop up. Content Perspective All articles are expected should be written in an in-universe perspective. This means articles about anything in the Exosquad universe must be explained from the viewpoint in the universe. This means articles like Dark Matter should be done from viewpoint of somebody in the Exosquad universe not based on what real world physicists' understanding what dark matter is. This is because explanations of dark matter in-show may not agree with real world explanations of dark matter. The only exceptions to this would be articles on real world subjects like writers, voice actors, or other people that worked on the show. Language English is the language used on this wiki. No other languages may be used anywhere on the wiki. This includes articles, comments, talk pages, forum posts, and blogs. If English is not your primary language and you have trouble using it, try to make your contributions as clear as possible so that they can be corrected later without too much difficulty. Wikilink Text Links like exosquad, JT and Nara should be used, not links with redirects like exosquad, JT and Nara. For links such that are possessive, include the 's in the link. For example, use Marsala's instead of Marsala's. Comments and Talk Pages Comments made in talk page must be signed. This can be done with four tildes (~~~~). Persistent non of signing of comments in user talk pages won't get the user banned but may result in a not so great surprise. Quotes To be written Trivia All trivia posted in “Trivia” sections or on the “Trivia” pages must be official, proven facts which are relevant to the article. Posting speculation in “Trivia” sections is not acceptable. Trivia should also not include general information that any casual fan of the series would know. Source of Material When contributing to any article on the wiki, the Exosquad show is the primary source and takes priority over everything else. The Exosquad comics is a secondary source. Information from producers and writers behind the show is also accepted. Information from the toys of Exosquad is accepted too. So priority of canon goes like this: Show > Cast & Crew comments > Comic > Toys Grammar Image Policy All images post on this should not have any text. Screenshots of title cards are the exception. However, title card pics should not be in articles other than as title cards for articles about episodes. Fan art should not be posted without permission of the artist. Any and all images from Exosquad should be tagged with a tag. Creating Pages Pages must be created with some content and enough context for causal reader to get. If a page can't be filled with useful content, then a tag should be put it. Pages with no text or one sentence and/or just a image placeholder are not acceptable and repeated instances of such will get the offending user a tempban. An article should TELL a reader who has never watched Exosquad what's it's about, rather than just merely remind the reader who has watched it. Linkage While creating links to other articles on the wiki is very useful, there is a limit on how many links an article should have. At the most, an article should two URLs that point to the same page. One in the Infobox and one in the main body of the article. Five or six links that point to "E-frame" in a page is a tad excessive and will edited accordingly. In some parts of the internet, this excessive use of linkage is called "piping".